Come with me
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is about Lilly of how she took Lee and Clementine to somewhere safe and what if Mark and Carley were still alive and Ben was shot? read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Lilly of how she took Lee and Clementine and what if Mark and Carley were still alive and Ben was shot? read and enjoy.**

Lilly and the others were getting into a fight when Lilly was about to shoot Carley when Ben pushed Carley out of the way and was dead, Lee tolled Lilly to drop the gun and then let her back in the RV with the others and Carley took the gun away from Lilly and Mark got mad with Lilly as Lee put the hand cufs on her and they were on their way again.

Few hours later

When they reached the train Kenny, with Katjaa, Duck and Chuck were trying to see if they can get the train out of the way while Mark and Carley were in the RV with Lee then Lilly got out of the hand cufs and looked at Lee.

"I'm leaving with Mark and Carley."

"Go, go now." Lee said.

"Come with us, we can take the RV; Kenny lefted his keys in it." Lilly said.

"Ok, we'll go with you."

"Get Clementine."

Then Lee went to go and get Clementine and tolled her to come in the RV and Lee went with Clementine and went in the RV with Mark, Lilly and Carley and Lilly started the RV and they spead off to somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" Clementine asked Carley.

"I don't know Clementine, we'll find out from Lilly she's the one who is driving."

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

While everyone was settled in the RV everyone knew that Ben was dead all because of Lilly, why did she think that Ben was with those guys at the motel and Ben could have tolled the truth and Lilly wouldn't have shot him.

"Man, Lilly shouldn't shot Ben."

"Yeah, Mark you'll get over it." Lee said.

Carley was resting with Clementine with her as then Lilly was getting far and more far in the road then Lilly was hearing a screamed that made her slam the breaks.

"Woah." Carley said as she was keeping Clementine from falling off the seat.

"Lilly, is something wrong?" asked Mark as he came to the front.

"I heard a scream, it sounded like a little girl."

"What's going on?" Clementine asked.

"Well sweet pea, I think someone outside screamed." Lee tolled her.

"Lilly, why did you slam the breaks? that scared me."

"You mean Carley; it made you jump." Lee teasted.

"I heard a scream, outside; me and Mark will check it out. Lee come with us, Carley you keep an eye on Clementine til we get back." Lilly said as 3 people got off the RV and looked around the forest.

"I don't hear anymore screaming." Lee said then Lilly heard crying that sounded like a girl.

"I hear crying; let's go check it out," Lilly said as she climbed a tree and found something was shaking in the bushes "I see something in the bushes."

Then Lilly got down from the tree and got to the bush so tolled Mark and Lee to take down any walker was there when Lilly found a girl who was crying for her parents, when she saw Lilly she was scared that she might hurt her. Lilly felt so bad for the little girl to be lost in the forest without her parents with her.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm friendly."

The little girl backed up away from Lilly as she got closer and fought Lilly was one of the living dead.

"Stay away from me, your one of the dead that eats people."

"Look, I'm not bitten; I'm going to help you." Lilly said as she showed her body to tell the little girl that she wasn't bitten.

"Are you my mommy?" the little girl asked.

"No I'm not, I'll take you with me and my friends." Lilly said.

"I'm not suppose to go in the car with stangers, my parents say so." Then Lilly knew that the little girl's parents were all ready dead by now, and won't come back for her she had to take her or let the walkers eat her.

"Look..." Lilly was started to feel a litte bit sad but she had to take the little girl or else she will die "Look I have to take you with me and my friends, if I don't the walkers will find you; and I think your parents didn't make it."

Then the little girl started to cry again so Lilly wrapped her arms around the little girl and rubbed her back.

"It's ok, I'm going to take care of you until we find your parents. That's if they are still alive."

Then Carley and Clementine were talking in teh RV when Clementine was wondering when are Lilly and Lee with Mark are going to get back then they were back with a little girl.

"Why is she in the RV?" Carley asked.

"We're staying here until her parents come."

"What if they don't come Lilly?" Mark asked.

"They will."

The next morning they heard someone calling for their child then Mark and Lee went to tell the parents that their little girl is safe so they picked her up and tolled Lilly that she and her friends saved their daughter's life from being around the living dead and Lilly and her friends were on their way again.

Lilly was driving to Waner Robins, the air force space where Lilly used to work.

Clementine was in Carley's arms until they Lilly stopped the RV for a minute.

"Lilly what's going on?" Carley asked.

"I have to..." Lilly then threwed up on the side of the RV and she knew what was happening.

Few minutes later Lilly was in the bathroom taking the test and she was upset and angry with it.

"No, I can't be. Not in this outbreak."

Then Mark knocked on the door

"Lilly, are you ok in there?" he asked.

"Wait a second, I'll be out." Lilly said as she flushed the toilet and went out fast that Mark catched her in his arms.

"Woah girl, why did you run out so fast?"

Then Mark took the test out of Lilly's hands and he knew what went wrong.

"Oh god, you're..."

"Yep, I am. But this is a outbreak; I can't bring up a baby in this world full of the dead!" said Lilly then all the grown ups were fighting until Clementine picked the test up that made the grown ups stop the fighting.

"What's this?" Clementine asked then Lilly took the test away from Clementine handed back to Mark then put Clementine on the her bed.

"Well Clementine, it seems that me and Mark are going to have a baby of our own."

"But first we need a home for the baby to be safe Lilly, what if someone tries to hurt you?"

"I'll be sure I'm safe."

end of chapter 2


End file.
